Timothy's Lullaby
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: A cute Angry Birds fanfic in which Eva sings a lullaby to Timothy! Set in the movie universe.


**Here's another Angry Birds fanfic I'm sure you'll love!**

* * *

It was nighttime in Bird Island and all the birds were heading to bed. Meanwhile at Edward and Eva's house, Eva was taking a tired Timothy to bed.

"Timmy, you just had a busy day." said Eva.

"I did?" asked Timothy.

"Yes. It's time for bed. You need to close your eyes and go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Eva then kissed Timothy goodnight and left the room and closed the door. Meanwhile, outside of Edward and Eva's house, Red, Chuck, and Bomb were going scare Timothy by making a monster.

"I got the broom. Now we're going to put eyes on it and make it into a monster and scare Timothy." said Red.

"We got it!" said Chuck.

"Let's make the monster." Bomb added.

"Okay. I'll be right back in a couple seconds to make the monster." said Red.

"Alright, we'll wait for you." said Chuck.

As Red walked to the window where Timothy's room was, he took the broom he made and stuck it onto the window.

"ROAR!" said Red.

Timothy screamed as he saw the monster. "Mommy! There's a monster on the window!"

Eva immediately ran to her son's room and quickly sat on his bed. "What's the matter, Timmy? Where did you see the monster?" she asked.

"The monster was right on the window, and now it's gone." said Timothy, sniffling. "Will you help me sleep?"

"Aw, of course, dear." said Eva. "Now, when I was your age, my mother sang me this lullaby to help get over with my fears."

"Was it a lullaby?" asked Timothy.

"Yes it was." Eva answered. "I'll sing you a sweet lullaby to help you get over with your fear.

"Okay." Timothy said, yawning.

Meanwhile, while Eva was singing a lullaby to Timothy, Red had fell over and slept.

"Red, are you sleeping?" asked Chuck.

"Wow, he's sleeping like an angel." said Bomb.

Red is lying on the grass and quietly snoring away.

"We'd better find a new way to scare Timothy while he's sleeping." said Chuck.

"Indeed." said Bomb.

Meanwhile, back in Timothy's room, Eva tucks up Timothy again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, I'm kind of tired." said Timothy.

"Okay, good night little hatchling. See you in the morning." said Eva.

Just as Eva was about to leave. Timothy began to remember something from the past. "Mommy?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Eva.

"What was the first lullaby you sang to me?" Timothy asked.

"Well, when you were just a baby hatchling, I sang you a lullaby because you were having trouble falling asleep." Eva explained.

"Will you take me back when you did this to me?" asked Timothy.

"Sure." said Eva.

* * *

 _In Timothy's room, A baby Timothy was crying and Eva is holding him in her wings._

 _"What's wrong, dear?" asked Eva, trying to calm the baby hatchling down._

 _"I tried to feed you, but you kept crying and you wanted to sleep." said Eva._

 _Timothy was still crying._

 _"It's okay, don't cry. Mommy is going to protect you." said Eva as she held Timothy._

 _Timothy sniffed and cried a little bit._

 _"I'll sit on my rocking chair and sing you a lullaby." said Eva._

 _Timothy yawned as Eva went onto her rocking chair and sang "Golden Slumbers" while rocking back and forth._

* * *

"Mommy, will Red scare me again?" asked Timothy.

"No, it won't ever happen again." Eva answered.

"Okay." said Timothy.

Eva then left the room. Meanwhile, Red was still sleeping when Chuck and Bomb came back with a clown mask.

"Hey Red." said Chuck. "I would like to see you scare Timothy again."

"What?" said Red. "I almost got carried away by Eva's singing to Timothy!"

"Here, have this clown mask." said Bomb. "We made it in the middle of the night."

"Alright, here goes nothing." said Red.

Red then peeked into Timothy's window.

"TADA!" he yelled.

Timothy then screamed and cried. "Mommy! The clown is back!"

Eva then walked into the room and yawned. "What is it now, Timmy?"

"The clown is free and now it won't go back to sleep." Timothy answered.

"I'd better check and see if the clown is there." said Eva.

Eva then picked up the mask from the floor, and suddenly screamed.

"AH! Timothy! It's the clown itself!" Eva said.

Timothy giggled. "Now you got scared, Mommy!"

"Wow, what a relief." said Eva, sighing. "It's a good thing that this clown doesn't appear like that."

"It is?" asked Timothy.

"Yes. Now you can go back to sleep now." said Eva.

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Wait! I'll trade spots with you, okay?"

"Alright. You can take my bed." said Timothy.

Timothy then left the room to find Red, Chuck, and Bomb.

"While mommy is fast asleep, I'm going to make a new plan to sleep." said Timothy.

"Uh-oh." Red, Chuck, and Bomb said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get something from the bathroom and trick mommy." said Timothy.

Soon, he was jumpscared by Red.

"ROAR!" Red yelled.

"Mommy! Red scared me again!" Timothy yelled.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" asked Eva.

"I was going to trick you, but I got scared by the clown again." Timothy answered.

"Let me tell you something." said Eva.

"What is it?" asked Timothy.

Eva then holds Timothy in her wings and placed him on her lap.

"Well, when you try to sleep, you get very bad dreams in you head that you get me out of bed." Eva explained.

"I'm getting very tired. Will you sing me a lullaby?" asked Timothy.

"Oh, of course." said Eva. "Now, this lullaby is soft and soothing for you."

"It is?" asked Timothy.

"Yes it is." Eva answered. "It will make you have a wonderful sleep on the moon."

Timothy yawned. "I better sleep now. Will you put your wing on my head and pet me?"

"Sure." said Eva.

"I'm a little sleepy." said Timothy.

"Aww, are you a little sleepy?" asked Eva. "Well, I'll sing you a lullaby. It will help you get to sleep."

Eva then sings her own lullaby.

 _ **Just snuggle close to me now  
**_ ** _It's time to sleep,  
I'll sing you a beautiful lullaby to my little hatchling._**

 ** _Close your eyes my sweet little Timothy  
You will be in my wings for a night, too  
When you're asleep  
I'll nestle close to you  
and see the moon up in the sky.  
_**

 ** _Just hold my wing, I'll lull you off to sleep.  
Don't you weep or cry, it's going to be alright.  
Sleep well my little Timothy.  
I'll sooth you to sleep,  
I'll wake you up til' the dawn._**

Timothy was then fast asleep.

"There. he's all fast asleep again." said Eva. She then went to Red, Chuck, and Bomb.

"Now, don't wake Timothy up again, okay?"

"Okay, we won't wake him up again." said Red.

With that, Red, Chuck, and Bomb went back to their homes and went to bed and slept.

Soon, Edward came home.

"Hey! I'm home!" said Edward as he entered the house.

He suddenly noticed his wife sleeping with Timothy.

"Aww, Timothy is just sleeping like an angel." he said.

Soon, Eva then woke up and went up to bed, and so did Edward.

Timothy then learned that a lullaby can help make him overcome his fears and make him have good dreams.

THE END

* * *

 **Awww, this is a really cute fanfic I wrote! What did you think of it? I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to favorite and review! Stay tuned for more Angry Birds fanfics coming soon!**


End file.
